In recent years, the spread of communication devices such as mobile phone devices has been remarkable, and communication devices equipped with various functions have been used in various places.
It should be noted that recent communication devices have small sizes and light weights, and are easy-to-use and extremely user-friendly, so that communication can be freely carried out from any regions where communication by the communication device is possible.
However, if communication devices become more widespread in large quantity, it is inevitable, due to the increase in the quantity, that a large number of devices (external devices) will exist within the communication area of a communication device. As a result, it is inevitable that there are possibilities that data transmitted from a communication device could be received by an unintended external device.
Therefore, it is considered to be necessary to develop a control method to avoid communicating with an unintended external device when a larger number of external devices exist outside the device.
Note that as a technical document that was filed prior to the present invention, there is a document in which a technique to prevent unintended wireless tags from receiving data is disclosed (for example, see Patent document 1).
In the above-mentioned Patent document 1, the antennas of adjacent wireless tags arranged on a wireless tag tape are electrically connected with each other, so that data is written only to the intended wireless tag. In this way, other wireless tags are prevented from receiving the data.
Further, there is a document in which a technique enabling an owner to accept or refuse the reading of personal information of his/her own accord in a place where non-contact reading is possible is disclosed (for example, see Patent document 2).
In the above-mentioned Patent document 2, it includes a storage unit in which personal information is stored, a processing unit connected to this storage unit, a radio transmission unit that is connected to this processing unit and transmits personal information stored in the storage unit to a reader, and a radio reception unit that receives a feed signal from a reader. Further, when the processing unit receives a feed signal from the radio reception unit, the processing unit outputs a notice signal from a notice signal output unit. Further, it is configured to transmit personal information stored in the storage unit from the radio transmission unit to a reader after a predetermined time has elapsed since the notice signal was output. In this way, it enables an owner to accept or refuse the reading of personal information of his/her own accord in a place where non-contact reading is possible.
Further, identifying signals that are wirelessly transmitted by non-contact tags 5a to 5d are received by the respective detectors 4a to 4d. The respective detectors 4a-4d notify the identifying codes of the received identifying signals to a server 1. The server 1 counts the number of identifying codes notified from the respective detectors 4a to 4d and displays a list of count results. There is a document in which such a technique is disclosed (for example, Patent document 3).
Further, when a master wireless communication terminal MS receives a response packet from a slave wireless communication terminal SL, it stores attribute information of the slave wireless communication terminal in a memory. Then, after a predetermined time has elapsed, it selects slave wireless communication terminals SLs up to an allowable number Ks necessary to construct a network group NWG based on the attribute information stored in the memory. Then, it performs a predetermined calling process for the selected slave wireless communication terminals SLs to establish synchronization with each slave wireless communication terminal SL in the network group NWG. There is a document in which such a technique is disclosed (for example, Patent document 4).
Further, there is a document disclosing a technique in which an information processing device performs data communication with wireless communication terminals in the order in which the information processing device has detected the wireless communication terminals without waiting for a timeout (for example, Patent document 5).
In the above-mentioned Patent document 5, the information processing device transmits an inquiry packet inquiring whether or not any wireless communication terminal exists within the area where communication with the information processing device is possible, and a plurality of wireless communication terminals are detected one by one. Then, if it cannot detect any wireless communication terminal during the period from when the transmission of the inquiry packet was started to when a detection completion timeout period has elapsed, it finishes detecting wireless communication terminals. Further, when it detects a wireless communication terminal during the period from when the transmission of the inquiry packet was started to when a detection completion timeout period has elapsed, it suspends the above-described detection of a plurality of wireless communication terminals. Then, it performs wireless data communication with the above-described detected wireless communication terminal, and when it detects the completion of data communication, it resumes detecting other wireless communication terminals. In this way, data communication is performed with wireless communication terminals in the order in which the information processing device has detected the wireless communication terminals without waiting for the timeout.
Patent Document 1
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-165879Patent Document 2    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-141540Patent Document 3    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-142925Patent Document 4    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-364047Patent Document 5    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-159468